


Essence of Alchemy

by OKami_hu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates to come here, hates every minute he has to spend here with the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence of Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2004. ^^ My beta was a girl by the nick of 'Tayles'.
> 
> The fic is for my friend Mufurc, BTW; she said this pairing won’t work. I think it does. Everything works in a way; just sometimes, the way it works, is wrong.

Ed knocks. When the call reaches him, he opens the door and steps into the office. He knows this place; he had been here countless times before. 

A man is sitting behind the wide desk. Shadows fall on him; it’s late and the lights are down save one lamp on the other desk. The woman who sits there rises and bows shortly. She knows how things go; and she never says a word about it. That’s between Fullmetal and his superior. She leaves, shutting the door behind herself quietly.

Ed stares at the papers in front of the man. He doesn’t want to look into that intense gaze. The flames that burn there scare him every time and Ed hates this. He hates to come here, hates every minute he has to spend here with the man. 

Dark hair and a body kept in good shape. The man rises and Ed could swear he grins like he always does. The uniform is a familiar blue. It contrasts nicely with Fullmetal’s red coat.

"Come over here, Edward." It’s an order. Not a plea, it never is, never was, never will be. The boy obeys, golden eyes cast downwards, body stiff from reluctance. His automail feels heavier, like it would weight a ton at least. 

Gloved hands rise to lift his chin and Ed wishes if only he had the power and the courage to scrape those piercing eyes out of their sockets; to transmute his hand into a blade to cut that throat up and end this misery right here and now. But he knows he can’t do that, it’s not allowed. It’d cost him dearly. 

"Now, now," a low chuckle echoes in the air. "That’s no good, Edward. Your eyes betray you. You’re so predictable. Come on, let me see your smile."

The boy closes his eyes for a brief moment and he swallows. Oh, GOD, how he hates this bastard of the military. Ed hates him with passion, from the bottom of his young heart, because the man has power over him. Fullmetal is bound to him like a slave, by chains of duty and love. Yes, the man managed to take the sweet golden chain of love and devotion and transmuted it into heavy iron shackles to grind the small-framed alchemist into submission as he pleases. 

However, the order was spoken and Ed smiles on the dark man fondly, shyly. He earns an amused smile and a gloved hand strokes his chin, much like a father would do. Another stab with the knife. Ed doubts that the man knows about it.

The hands strip Ed out of his coat; the red garment is placed on the table. Next is the blue uniform coat, then Fullmetal’s black jacket. Gloves. Belt buckle. 

Ed lets himself to be stripped naked. He closes his eyes and sighs whenever the glove brushes against his more sensitive areas. The careful, well-planned touches make him slightly aroused despite his best will.

When the boy’s completely naked, the man steps back to admire him. Ed swallows again as those eyes trace over his whole body from top to toe. His skin crawls and itches and he feels so embarrassed, his cheeks turn deep red in a matter of seconds. No matter how many times the man looks at him, Ed feels embarrassed, exposed and vulnerable. And for his greatest regret, this only makes him more aroused. There’s something exciting in being the victim. Ed knows this is a very bad thought but he can’t help it; he just adds this to his other sins. 

A hand is held out; Ed takes it and the man leads him to the couch. He sits down and by grabbing the boy’s shoulders, the dark-haired superior forces his subordinate on his knees.

First part of the play. Ed reaches out and unfastens the blue military trousers. Like every time, the thought of just biting that bastard’s cock off feels so fearfully appealing. But it’s part of the play. The anger he felt first time has faded already. Its flames are dim. The coldness of resignation extinguished it. 

An impressive manhood is exposed and Ed obediently opens up his mouth. A dark pink tongue darts out, licking the velvety tip, tracing pulsing veins along the hard shaft. Ed knows the texture, taste and smell of the man’s skin and he hates it. He feels tainted after every touch and he knows he’ll get sick again. His first stop is always the bathroom, when he’s finally free to go. 

Fingers grab the blond hair and Ed understands the wordless order. He opens his mouth wider and takes the hot piece of flesh in. He sucks on it like it would be a popsicle – gosh, how he HATES popsicles. 

A low grunt escapes the man but Ed never hears it. Or if he does, it’s not a grunt anymore as it reaches his ears; but a happy sigh. Fullmetal can see even with his eyes closed; and what he sees, pleases him with no end. 

Alphonse is smiling at him. His soft human body is restored and he hugs his big brother with a delightful laugh. They are lying on the little hill, in the grass; the Sun smiles on them. The boys cling to each other; limbs entwine so tightly it is just possible and Al bows his head under his brother’s chin. Ed smiles and draws him even closer; there’s no such thing as too close, ever. Al’s hand is playing with Ed’s braid. Birds chirp. Life is perfect.

The gloved hand pushes him away gently. Fullmetal is already lost in his role. Second part. He glances up with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips, running a hand down on his own throat, chest and belly and touches his own arousal. And he closes his eyes again as that forceful kiss bruises his body and his soul. 

He crawls into his superior’s lap and stands on his knees, to give him better access. The gloves are removed, a small tube comes forth from a pocket and a finger sinks into Fullmetal’s body. The small-framed alchemist gasps. He grabs the wide shoulders and closes his eyes again. Dark becomes paler; the man’s face is replaced with somebody else’s. Somebody, whom Edward loves. Somebody, who, without knowing, gives him strength to bear with these hours spent in the dark office.

Hands push him downwards and Ed practically impales himself on that hard shaft. And he cries out softly from pleasure. But it’s all right. He’s with the one he loves. With the other soldier. The paler. The nicer. 

Moans and sighs fill the air; and tears fill the golden eyes as Ed cries from joy. His partner is so kind, so gentle with him, whispering his name fondly.

This is sad a little but Ed’s not able to say his beloved’s name. He tries but he can’t gather enough air. The words drown in the pleasure. There’s no other reason, really. 

He moves inside Edward’s body, slowly, taking his time. He kisses the boy’s chest and neck while his fingers dig into Fullmetal’s slender hips. He’s not touching Edward but the small-framed alchemist doesn’t mind. The smile, he sees, and the other’s manhood inside him, filling him is completely enough for him to reach the peak. 

He does, in fact, in the next minute; and it feels like something would be wrenched out of his loins. But it feels so incredibly good and Ed cries out with passion as his spine arches like a bow and he shoots his seed over the dark man’s lower chest. A few seconds later, he feels the man to come as well, filling his inside with hot semen.

And it is over. Ed feels the nausea stalking him but he swallows and holds his ground – for now. The man cleans up both of them with a napkin, and chuckles in a low voice.

"You ruined another shirt today, Edward. But let’s forget about it, okay?"

Ed smiles seductively. Sure. Let’s forget about it. Please. 

"When you’re back," the man re-dresses Fullmetal, "give my greetings to your brother, will you? Oh, it’s such a luck he can be with you even when you’re staying in the dorms though he’s but a mere civilian, isn’t it?

Ed nods thankfully. This man allows them to be together. Without Al by his side, it would be horrible. And Ed owes him one for that.

"And don’t forget: Lieutenant Colonel Mustang’s promotion is in two days. Be there."

"I will." And with that, Edward Elric bows deeply to the Fuhrer. Then, he heads to the bathroom to throw up. 

A couple of minutes later, when he leans to the bowl and cries, he ponders about the essence of alchemy: the equivalent trade. 

 

The end

(August-28-2004 20:45)


End file.
